This invention is concerned with compression molding of sheet molding composites that form shaped body parts of vehicles, for example.
In standard construction of molds for compression molding of sheet molding composites, a cast or forged steel mold incorporates shaped mold surfaces and a heating system as well as guide pins, heel plates, and stop pads. Each part to be molded requires a dedicated mold incorporating all of the foregoing components, so the manufacture of such molds is highly specialized and expensive.